recuperando mi vida
by wesli
Summary: que harias, si lo que te prometieron, lo rechazastes, años despues te preguntas que falta... que harias?   encontre la respuesta pero ya no la puedo tener...   espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios
1. Chapter 1

Recuperando mi vida

Cap 1

Titulo: abriendo los ojos, comprendiendo mi error

Canción: solo a terceros (panda)

Había trascurrido unos meses del final de Madera y akatsuki. Desde aquel día en las naciones shinobi se respiraba una gran ambiente de paz.

La paz una simple palabra que describe la tranquilidad y la calma de las personas, de los países, de todo ser que vive en este mundo Ninja. Los shinobis ahora disfrutaban esta época de armonía.

En la aldea escondida entre las hojas, en konoha, un joven azabache de de ojos y cabello negro como la noche recorría su casa la cual había abandonado desde su niñez cuando se marcho en la obscuridad de la noche, la casa de sus padres en la que vivía con su hermano en el barrio Uchiha.

Sasuke, un chico serio, frío y reservado era ahora el único miembro del clan Uchiha, el único sobreviviente del mas poderoso y renombrado clan de konoha, ahora regreso a la aldea gracias a la ayuda de todos sus amigos y en especial de Naruto, su hermano. Al regresar la aldea lo veía como un extraño, como el Ninja renegado en el que se convirtió y en el mas buscado en las cinco naciones shinobis.

Recorría los lugares en los cuales solía salir, hasta llegar a uno en especifico el lugar que conduce a la salida de la aldea, en donde se despidió de una chica de cabellos rosados que en ese momento en el que el se iba la joven le dio la opción de permanecer con ella y le prometió una vida feliz a su lado sin preocupaciones cada día lo viviría con toda la felicidad del mundo, pero el sin voltear sin dar le la cara a la chica que le abría su corazón solo le respondió con un "soy un vengador y mi único camino es la venganza", ella entre sollozos le decía que la llevara con el pero el de la manera mas cruel le respondió que solo era un estorbo, sin mas que decir el chico se retiraba cada vez mas pero ella en su desesperación le dijo "si te vas gritare" no pudo notar en que momento el llego hasta ella y en un instante ella caí inconciente con el único sonido de las ultimas palabras del chico antes de que se fuera del lugar "gracias Sakura".

Era un día soleado, el sol mostraba su máximo esplendor, después de acabar de recordar su despedida por la chica con ojos de esmeralda, se dirigió hacia el monumento de los hokages. los mas grandes shinobis de la aldea recordados en la gran montaña en donde fueron esculpidos sus rostros, un lugar ideal para despejar la mente y los pensamientos confusos. Su mente no dejaba de ver a la chica de cabello de rosa y ojos de esmeralda, no podía alejar ese pensamiento, la niña que le entregaba su corazón, por que lo hizo? Por que me daría todo por estar a su lado? Por que?.

Meditaba, hasta que tomo una decisión buscar a la persona que le abrió su corazón y que el con la frialdad de su ser lo destruyó. La busco por toda la aldea pero no la encontró así que decidió ir a la torre hokage a obtener respuestas, al entrar se encontró con Tsunade y Shizune que salían del lugar las saludo y entro a ver al hokage actual, a su sensei

- Kakashi-sensei, perdón hokage –sama

- Sasuke. Que milagro que vienes? Y a que se debe tu visista?

- quisiera saber si Sakura o Naruto esta en la aldea o en alguna misión?

- bueno salieron a una misión con el equipo Gai

-regresan mañana en la mañana

-muchas gracias (se retiraba hasta que Kakashi le pregunto)

-Sasuke. Por que querías saber el paradero de ellos?

-simple curiosidad, solo eso

-"claro ahora se llama curiosidad "

-bueno hasta luego

La mañana se acercaba una chica de ojos de perla estaba esperando en la entrada de la aldea al dueño de sus suspiros, un ángel que esperaba a un chico de ojos azules, admiraba el orizonte esperando alguna señal de el. Sasuke miraba como aquella chica de cabellos azulados se encontraba en la entrada, así que decidió acercarse a ella.

- buenos día Hinata

- eh… buenos días Sasuke

- que haces tan temprano aquí?

- esperando a una persona.

- ah!...

Los primeros rayos del sol dejaban ver a una espesa nube de polvo que se acercaba mas y mas, entonces de la nube se pudo observar a una persona que levantaba la mano izquierda en señal de victoria seguido de un joven levantando las manos

- primer lugar

- segundo lugar

Seguidos llegaron tres figuras mas una chica de cabello color marrón peinado en don chongos y un enorme pergamino en la espalda, un chico de ojos azules y una sonrisa hermosa y por ultimo una chica de ojos esmeralda con una fuerza sobre humana

-llegamos (dijo tenten)

- si por fin después de tres semanas de misión (dijo Sakura)

Naruto no dijo nada solo miro con una expresión de sorpresa que se fue transformando en una de inmensa alegría al ver a su amada Hinata, el solo corrió y la abrazo con una gran delicadeza y le dijo

-por fin regrese

- te estaba esperando Naruto-kun

Y le dio un pequeño beso, en eso se escucha una voz que dice

- eres demasiado meloso dobe

-después de tres semanas sin ver a mi hina- chan es normal que la extrañe… y tu que haces?

- que descortés primero se saluda y solo Salí a dar un paseo

- bueno chicos tenemos que ir con Kakashi a darle el informe de la misión (dijo Gai dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la aldea)

- si después nos vemos Sasuke

-si…oye Sakura quisiera hablar contigo…

- lo siento pero es que voy a estar ocupada

- entonces otro día

- mmm… talvez … bueno adiós Sasuke

En la tarde Sasuke daba su pase diario, hasta que en un parque se encontró con una escena que no podía imaginar, Sakura estaba con Lee besándose. Una escena que envenenaba su ser lo llenaba de rabia, celos y tristeza.

Tal vez no sucedió  
Tal vez esto sea una ilusión  
Tal vez sea una obra dramaturgica  
Con actores y tú eres la principal  
Y ese de abajo es tu secundario  
Inició la función!

El pensaba que todo lo que le había dicho de niña todavía seguía pero ya no era así ahora era otra persona un tercero que impedía su amor. Trascurrió unos pocos minutos hasta que se despidieron y cada uno se dirigía a su casa. Sakura iba caminando por el parque hasta que Sasuke salio del lugar en donde se mantenía oculto y sorprendió a la joven que retrocedió unos pasos

-sasuke! Me asustastes

- lo siento no era mi intención

- bueno adiós nos vemos en otra ocasión

¿Y que pasara al final de este drama sexual?  
¿Valdrá la pena esperar al final?  
Me agrada sentir dolor  
Ven a contarmelo…

- necesito hablar contigo ahora

- será otro día estoy cansada de la misión

- pero no estabas cansada para ver a Lee!

- eso a ti no te importa….Lee es mi novio y no tiene por que importarte! O que te molesta?

- quiero saber por que?

- "por que" que?

- no te entiendo (acercándose a ella y sujetándola de los brazos le dijo)

- POR QUE ME HACES ESTO?

- suéltame (tratando de soltarse, pero el la toma con mas fuerza)

- por que amas a Lee? Por que lo eligistes? Por que no me esperastes? O es que ya no me amas como decías?

Sakura quedo atónita a tales preguntas

Que quiero escucharlo!  
Quiero escucharlo!  
Pones tu cara de querer decir lo siento..  
el te dejo sin aliento…  
Quiero escucharlo  
Tienes talento para dar placer  
Pero solo a terceros!

- por que será (en tono sarcástico)

-no lo se

- toda mi vida te estuve esperando… pero…. Nunca correspondistes a mi amor siempre con tu frialdad, con tu indiferencia, tu apatía

- esa ah sido mi forma de ser y nunca la eh cambiado

- lo se … ( una sonrisa falsa)… pero todo cambio ahora estoy con Lee y el me adora siempre me a demuestra su amor… es un gran chico

¿Como se sintió al tocar alguien que no era yo?  
Al rozar las sabanas con alguien más  
Sé que pensaste en mi  
Espero que lo hayas gozado!

Y aunque nunca te alejaste de mi  
Siempre existó temor que cometas fraude a mi amor  
Y ahora comprendo que mi corazón  
Merece una explicacion  
Ven a explicarselo!

- entonces ya no me amas (soltándola un poco)

- las cosas cambian Sasuke…. No siempre va a ser lo mismo

- no lo entiendo

- por que?

- por que tu aun me amas

- sigue soñando

Así Sakura se fue del lugar rumbo a su casa y dejando a un azabache con el corazón destrozado.

Que quiere escucharlo!  
Quiero escucharlo!  
Pones tu cara de querer decir lo siento  
él te dejo sin aliento  
Quiero escucharlo!  
Tienes talento para dar placer  
Pero solo a terceros!

No me arrepiento de siempre dudar  
Cuestionar tu fidelidad  
Y hasta tu forma de mirar  
Y la amargura futura soy yo  
El siempre presente yo  
Pues no quiero perdermelo

Y quiero escucharlo!  
quiero escucharlo!  
Pones tu cara de querer decir lo siento  
Que ya caes en lo burlesco  
Quiero escucharlo!  
tienes talento para dar placer  
Pero solo a terceros!

Ya en su casa, Sakura solo se recostó en su cama boca abajo y empezó a derramas algunas lagrimas recordando lo que le había dicho Sasuke y se fue durmiendo poco a poco solo dijo unas palabras que nadie escucho, solo tres palabras que ella juro nunca decir …."aun te amo"

…..


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Titulo: un intento mas

Cancion: tal vez (R.M.)

Pocas veces, quizás, las personas que cometen un error lo admiten y otras solo piensan en lo que ocurrió solo unas palabras pueden cambiar todo,

Había transcurrido unos días desde aquella conversación de el azabeche y la pelirosa el inicio de un sufrimiento mutuo uno por perder lo que siempre deseo y se le fue negado, otro por el simple hecho de rechazar la oportunidad de ser feliz, solo en unos instantes todo había ocurrido, las heridas del corazón de Sakura se habrían cada vez mas con solo verlo, con una mirada bastaba para perderse en unos hermosos ojos negros.

Los días transcurrían formándose semanas y tan pronto había pasado un mes, los días mas lluviosos del año se acercaban, todo el día, el sol se ocultaba bajo una espesa nube que cubría la aldea. Una tarde con un cielo nublado, Sakura pasaba por la academia y se detuvo para observar el lugar un espacio lleno de recuerdos de su niñez. Ella admiraba el lugar de tantos momentos agradables. Mientras, Sasuke daba su paseo diario se encontró con una chica que estaba observando un edificio con un signo que decía academia Ninja, el se quedo impactado por tal oportunidad de tratar de recobrar el amor que había perdido su mente se encontraba admirando tan hermosa escena hasta que se escucho un suspiro que provenía de la chica de ojos color jade lo que hizo que el joven enamorado saliera de su trance, en esto la joven seguía su camino pero no pudo ya que una silueta se encontraba ahí en ese lugar observándola la cual se fue acercando lentamente hasta llegar a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Tal vez  
será  
que esa historia lla tiene final  
no se  
porque  
hoy me siento tan distante de alli  
y a pesar que lo intento de nuevo  
tal vez llegue tarde lla no hay nada que hacer  
y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido  
tal vez se nos gasto

- hola Sakura

- ah? Sasuke hola. Como estas?

- podría decirse que igual

- ah… bueno me tengo que ir

- Sakura por que me evitas? Por que huyes?

Era un momento incomodo para los dos , un silencio tan intenso se apodero del lugar ninguno de los dos decía nada hasta que Sasuke dijo

tal vez  
fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
tal vez  
nunca te he dado lo que tu esperabas  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
tal vez  
no te escuché tal vez me descuidé  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba  
tal vez

- Sakura responde a mis preguntas

- mmm… talvez no quiero responderlas

- por que?

- tal vez solo, quizás, (reflejando una cara de tristeza a una de inmensa felicidad) no sea necesario responderlas

- que?

- todo eso quedo en el pasado… ahora..mmm…todo cambio, cada instante cambia

- pero.. que clase de respuesta es esa!

- una que es muy complicada

- complicada (dando un suspiro con ironía) complicada en que sentido?

Tal vez  
será  
que por ahora lla no hay nada que hablar  
tal vez esta vez  
necesitamos tiempo para pensar  
y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo  
volver a empezar  
que por la mas que lo pienso no encuentro  
una sola razón  
para seguir sin ti...

- las cosas cambian con el transcurso del tiempo

- en que cambian… en…en que? No te entiendo

- que lo que pudo pasar entre nosotros ya no tiene futuro

- pero tu me amas

- no es verdad

- Entonce dime! DIME QUE NO ME AMAS … QUE AMAS A OTRA PERSONA …mata mis ilusiones por que yo no puedo

- mejor dejemos esta conversación en el olvido

- POR QUE SAKURA POR QUE, POR QUE NO ME LO NIEGAS

Sakura quedo en shock al ver al tan orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha derramar unas lagrimas, ella desea consolar a esa persona pero no podía….

tal vez  
fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
tal vez  
nunca te he dado lo que tu esperabas  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
tal vez  
no te escuché tal vez me descuidé  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba  
tal vez  
Tal vez  
me sorprendio la vida por la espalda  
y tira y tira  
y se rompio la cuerda  
tal vez  
nunca entendi lo que eras para mi

…no podía dar esperanzas a una persona que ella juro dejar atrás, en el pasado junto con todos sus sentimientos e ilusiones que había guardado en su corazón y que ahora yacían enterradas en lo mas profundo de sus recuerdos. Ella solo respondio con un cortante

-así son las cosas

- pe…pero como (Sasuke no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra solo hablaba entre cortado) como… con esas simples palabras… tratas de arreglar todo

- como (Sakura con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo, llanto, odio y desesperación dijo) COMO YO SIEMPRE ESTUBE AHÍ ESPERANDO QUE ME DEJARAS ESTAR A TU LADO, SIEMPRE TE HABRI MI CORAZON, PERO … (entre sollosos).. QUE ES LO QUE ME DISTES DESPRESIO. TUS MIRADAS FRIAS… YO SIMPLEMENTE ERA UN ESTORBO PARA TI … COMO PUEDES VENIR AHORA Y DECIR "SAKURA AUN TE AMO" CUANDO YO HE TRATADO DE OLVIDAR, DE ENTERRAR ESE AMOR QUE SENTIA POR TI

Se escucho otro silencio entre ambos jóvenes, un silencio tenso en el cual se podía sentir la tristeza de los dos.

tal vez  
yo nunca supe quien yo amaba...  
Yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo  
volver a empezar  
que por la mas que lo pienso no encuentro  
una sola razón para seguir sin ti  
tal vez  
fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
tal vez  
nunca te he dado lo que tu esperabas  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
tal vez  
no te escuché tal vez me descuidé  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba  
tal vez

- aun me amas (dijo Sasuke con un tono de seguridad)

- no eso se quedo en el pasado

- es mentira no me has podido olvidar

-tan solo mantente alejado de mi .. déjame hace mi vida junto a Lee.. ya no me molestes …busca a alguien mas

- te dejare en paz cuando me lo niegues

- Esta bien si es eso lo que quieres te lo diré … yo YA NO TE AMO

…estas feliz deja vivir mi vida

- si ahora ya me puedo ir … pero aun lo puedo notar no me has olvidado

Así fue como Sasuke se fue del lugar dejando una Sakura con el corazón desquebrajado en mil pedazos que cuando el joven desapareció solo derramo unas pocas lagrimas pero se podía ver en su rostro la amargura que contenía en su interior después de mirar al cielo nublado se dirigió a su casa.

Sin embargo, un chico que la observaba de lejos, miraba como la chica pelirosa que se alejaba del lugar pero el pensaba solo una cosa que la chica negaría

- "tu aun amas a Sasuke… eso lo entiendo pero…por que no lo aceptas? Sakura-chan"


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3

Titulo; recuerdos

Canción: a qui estoy yo (luis Fonsi)

"Los días, las noches pasan tan rápido y a la vez tan despacio cuando un corazón se encuentra dañado, la vida se va perdiendo en un mar de tristeza, llanto y dolor, pero cuando todo se ve perdido aparece un ángel que te rescate de quedarte en la deriva y te dirige hacia el sol, hacia una esperanza"

La tarde de ese día había sufrido dos personas por amor. Ya había anochecido, los cielos se empezaban a despejar y dejaban ver a una hermosa luna acompañada de unos resplandecientes luceros, una joven de cabello rosado se encontraba en su habitación en una pequeña terraza en la cual se podía ver las personas que transitaban afuera del restauran de su familia, así paso el tiempo, había llegado la madrugada, la chica permanecía en ese mismo lugar meditando todo lo ocurrido. No podía apartar su mente de aquel momento en que ella pronuncio esas palabras "no te amo".

Toda su mente se mantenía en ese momento hasta que por azares del destino un grito la saco del trance, era una voz que ella siempre le levantaba el ánimo

- solo nos faltan 10 vueltas a la aldea Gai- sensei

- si me joven aprendiz

Ella sonrío al ver tan graciosa escena, ella seguía con la mirada a Lee su salvador, en ese momento ella recordó el momento en que esa persona le dio su apoyo incondicional por el cual pudo salir de su mar de tristeza.

ÇÇ Flash back ÇÇ

Era un día soleado en la aldea, en una habitación del Hospital una chica que había llegado de urgencia con grabes heridas de una misión en el país de las olas estaba despertando después de tres días que había permanecido inconsciente al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a un chico que estaba durmiendo a un lado de su cama y que empezaba a despertar.

- lee hola

- Sakura-chan que bueno que ya despertaste (con una gran sonrisa)

_Aquí estoy yo_

_para hacerte reir una vez mas_

_confia en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya veras_

_aquí estoy yo con un beso quemandome los labios_

_es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar dejame entrar_

_Le pido al sol que una estrella azul_

_viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz_

Habían pasado varios días desde que Sakura dejo el hospital, cada día su relación con lee era mas cercana. Cada día ella le tomaba mas cariño, su animo era mejor siempre sonreía por todo lo que hacia el, por todas sus locuras y frases.

_Aqui estoy yo_

_abriendote mi corazon_

_llenando tu falta de amor_

_cerrandole el paso al dolor_

_no temas yo te cuidare_

_solo aceptame_

Los días pasaron Sakura ya no podía vivir sin ver las locuras de lee, las misiones largas eran una tortura no podía dormir los días eran largos, hasta que el aparecía y le alegraba cada momento. Hasta que una tarde después de una larga charla lee estaba muy nerviosos eso lo noto Sakura nunca sucedía eso, cada momento ella se estresaba por el comportamiento de el hasta que dijo

- lee te sucede algo

- eh! No nada (el empezó a sonrojarse)… bueno tal vez …mmm... oye Sakura que piensas de mi

-por que?... bueno …mmm…eres una gran persona que siempre me hace reír

- solo eso

- porque? (Lee se puso de pie mirando el atardecer. Hasta que miro a los ojos a Sakura)… es que quiero decirte algo pero… nada mejor olvídalo…( Sakura se dirigió hacia un barandal que había en el lugar dándole la espalda al sol que se ocultaba cada vez mas)

- que me quieres decir?

- Sakura quiero decirte que…que…(no podía acabar esa oración las palabras se iban)

- lee que? (Lee subió la mirada y con una gran determinación dijo)

- Sakura aun te amo y quiero que seamos algo más

_Aqui estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…_

_y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscurdad_

_seran de verdad_

_Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos_

_y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir_

_los abrasos que de..._

_Le pido a Dios_

_un toque de inspiración_

_para decir_

_lo que tu esperas oir de mi_

Sakura al escuchar estas palabras estaba atónita aquel chico que desprecio de niña aun la amaba empezó a llorar lo que dejo al chico preocupado y triste pensó que lo sucedió había sido un error y acercándose a ella la brazo y le dijo al oído

- Sakura perdón… mejor olvídalo

- …..

- Sakura deja de llorar por fa…..

_Aquí estoy yo_

_abriendote mi corazón_

_llenando tu falta de amor_

_cerrandole el paso al dolor_

_no temas yo te cuidare_

_solo aceptame_

_Dame tus alas mas voy a llorar_

_y de mi mano te invito a volar….._

No pudo terminar de decirlo ya que sintió como unos delicados labios que se apoderaban de los suyos, Sakura lo había besado, el se sorprendió no podía creer que ella lo había besado era una sensación tan hermosa en la cual los dos disfrutaron de un bello beso.

_Aquí estoy yo_

_abriendote mi corazón_

_llenando tu falta de amor_

_cerréndole el paso al dolor_

_no temas yo te cuidaré_

_siempre te amaré_

Después los dos miraron los últimos rayos de sol. Despidieron al sol, unidos por un tierno abrazo en el que la joven se sentía segura y con una inmensa felicidad.

ÇÇ End Flash back ÇÇ

Después de recordar un hermoso momento solo dio un suspiro y se recosto con un solo pensamiento "es lo mejor".


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Titulo: la cruel realidad

Canción: dress – Buck tick ( trinity Bloom)

Mi destino fue quererte

Mi castigo fue perderte

Y aunque no seas para mi

Te deseo buena suerte

Varios días habían pasado desde aquel suceso, desde el cruel momento en que ambos corazones sufrieron grandes grietas uno casi destrozado y otro casi curado empezó a tener esas grietas las cuales había ido curando gracias a la ayuda de una dragón que siempre estuvo a su lado en la obscuridad animándola "Sakura-chan hoy es un día hermoso y la flama de la juventud arde fuertemente"

Dormí ligeramente contigo enfrente del espejo, con la luz

carmesí en la punta de los dedos

Tu mano repentinamente me mostro mis debilidades y se cerraron

mis labios

Ese día nosotros nos hicimos una promesa

Ahora ninguno de nosotros la puede recordar

Todo había tomado un curso diferente, cada instante todo se perdía y Sakura se comportaba extraña desde tiempo atrás desde el día que regreso de la misión con el equipo Gai y Naruto. Era un día nublado pronto empezaría a llover, en una terraza de la academia un joven con una gran espíritu, con un corte de cabello en forma de hongo y unas enormes cejas se encontraba mirando el paisaje de la aldea

Escucho una canción aburrida y

miro lo que está afuera de la ventana

Me muestras tu baile y sigo tu vestido con mis ojos ¿Qué

es lo que miras? dímelo

Un día, probablemente seré llevado por el suave viento

Ahora ninguno de nosotros lo puede recordar, oh!

A lo largo de los últimos días algo había cambiado, toda la diversión se había convertido en una monotonía insoportable, algo anda mal. Ese era un día de relajación el sol se ocultaba no quería ser testigo de tal escena que presenciaba Lee, se podía observar a un Sasuke pidiendo a gritos "DIME QUE NO ME AMAS … QUE AMAS A OTRA PERSONA…POR QUE SAKURA POR QUE, POR QUE NO ME LO NIEGAS"… y a una chica pelirosa diciendo "COMO YO SIEMPRE ESTUBE AHÍ ESPERANDO QUE ME DEJARAS ESTAR A TU LADO, SIEMPRE TE HABRI MI CORAZON, PERO … (entre sollosos).. QUE ES LO QUE ME DISTES DESPRESIO. TUS MIRADAS FRIAS… YO SIMPLEMENTE ERA UN ESTORBO PARA TI … COMO PUEDES VENIR AHORA Y DECIR "SAKURA AUN TE AMO" CUANDO YO HE TRATADO DE OLVIDAR, DE ENTERRAR ESE AMOR QUE SENTIA POR TI…yo YA NO TE AMO"

Palabras devastadoras para una persona, Sakura sumida en su tristeza no pudo notar a un chico que la observaba de lejos, miraba como la chica pelirosa se alejaba del lugar pero el pensaba solo una cosa que la chica negaría con todo el dolor de su alma era una cruel realidad que el siempre tenia presente que seria el fantasma de su corta pero hermosa relación con la persona que el había amado desde que la conoció

- "tu aun amas a Sasuke… eso lo entiendo pero…por que no lo aceptas? Sakura-chan"

El no podía comprender como ella se trataba de engañar a si misma, de olvidar a la persona de sus sueños, al chico por el cual seria capas de cualquier cosa, era el fantasma que siempre estaría ahí persiguiéndola.

¿Por qué no soy como el viento, como la nubes? ¿Porque no

hay ninguna pluma que flote sobre el cielo?

¿Por qué no soy como las estrellas, como la luna, envuelta

por todo? ¿Porque no hay ninguna pluma que se hunda bajo

la noche? Ah!

Habían pasado unas semanas desde ese momento, las cosas volvieron a ser lo mismo cuando ella sonreía pero ahora era una sonrisa falsa, una sonrisa engañosa, de mentira y tristeza. Todo había cambiado, ella trataba de que nunca notaran lo mal que estaba, todo lo que se había reconstruido se caía parte por parte. Nadie notaba lo mal que estaba, solo dos personas lo pudieron notar, Naruto y Lee, uno por ser su amigo incondicional y el otro por ser la persona que la ama y que aria lo que fuera por su felicidad aunque no fuera con el,

No olvides esos días cuando nos desbordábamos con amor

No puedo recordar tu rostro

Un día, el suave viento lo borró

Ahora, ninguno de nosotros lo pude recordar, oh!

¿Por qué no soy como el viento, como la nubes? ¿Porque no

hay ninguna pluma que flote sobre el cielo?

¿Por qué no soy como las estrellas, como la luna, envuelta

por todo? ¿Porque no hay ninguna pluma que se hunda bajo la

noche? Ah!

Era una tarde un ocaso, era el mismo lugar en donde inicio todo y donde tenia que terminar, Lee se encontraba platicando con Sakura su rostro mostraba sorpresa y tristeza, mientras el permanecía serio y con la mirada perdida no quería verla a los ojos con una sola mirada el no podría terminar la frase

- Sakura. No podemos mentirnos mas… esto no funciona

- que!... (saliendo unas lagrimas) pero por que?

- todo a cambiado y esto ya no tiene futuro

- no esto no puede acabar así

- no te mientas mas (Sakura se sorprendió mas y no dejaba de llorar, en esto Lee con toda la determinación que pudo le dijo)…el amor verdadero es irremplazable nu…nunca se puede cambiar…solo te pido una cosa nunca olvides todo lo que vivimos juntos…se fuerte, no te rindas y …sobretodo…nunca dejes de sonreír

Dicho lo ultimo Lee dejo a una Sakura inmóvil, estaba perdida en las ultimas palabras de Lee cuando reacciono el ya se había ido y solo reinaba un silencio incomodo lleno de soledad. De repente llego Ino al ver como se encontraba Sakura solo se sentó a su lado y la abrazo por lo que Sakura empezó a llorar con desesperación no podía asimilar que su salvador la había dejado.

¿Por qué no soy como el viento, como las nubes? ¿Porque no hay

ninguna pluma que flote sobre el cielo?

¿Por qué no soy como las estrellas, como la luna, envuelta por

todo? ¿Porque no hay ninguna pluma que se hunda bajo la noche? Ah!

Mientras en otro lugar la noche ya había reclamado su dominio. Y dos jóvenes se encontraron

- cejotas por que lo hiciste?

- tu lo debes de saber mejor que nadie, cuando amas a alguien quieres lo mejor para esa persona especial, aun que no sea contigo

- creo que fue una pregunta estupìda. Ella solo se estaba mintiéndose así misma

- es mejor que reconozca que su felicidad esta junto a Sasuke-kun

Y los dos solo miraron hacia donde se encontraba una Sakura llorando y siendo consolada por Ino su amiga y rival.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Titulo: la esperanza nunca muere

Cancion: "La Copa De La Vida" (R.M.)

Era un día soleado, el sol mostraba su máximo esplendor en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, los habitantes de esta se encontraban felices realizando sus tareas diarias la felicidad reinaba acompañada de una gran paz. Sin embargo en un lugar se encontraba un chico de largo cabello castaño y ojos aperlados que miraba fijamente el plato de rame, se encontraba acompañado de unos chicos uno de cabellos rubios, otro que comía papas fritas con su problemático amigo de la infancia junto a un chico que aprendía a demostrar sus sentimientos junto a un chico serio de gafas obscuras y por ultimo a un azabache que se perdía en sus pensamientos.

- vamos neji no te deprimas…(decía un chico de ojos azules) … de esa forma vas a acabar como Sasuke

- pero como le digo que ella también me gusta

- que problemático, ella tubo el valor de decírtelo

- pero y si no funciona

- al menos lo intentaran (decía un chico con espirales en las mejillas)

- tal vez… no se Chouji

- mi padre dice que las mujeres son complicadas. Pero no se puede vivir sin ellas.

- además…(menciono el encapuchado con lentes obscuros)…ella tubo la iniciativa

- no se Shino

La vida es compleja, cada momento es diferente cada situación es única la cual ayuda a formar y guiar el camino que elijamos. Cada camino esta lleno de obstáculos que nos tira y no nos deja avanzar sin embargo estos tropiezos nos fortalecen y nos da la fuerza de seguir adelante.

La vida es Pura pasion  
Hay que llenar Copa de amor  
Para vivir Hay que luchar  
Un corazon Para ganar

En ese momento unos sujetos aparecían, los cuales se acercaban a su destino el puesto de rame en donde los esperaban. Al llegar notaron que habían llegado retrasados por un buen tiempo.

- hola a todos

- hola kiba (en un solo coro los presentes le respondieron al joven con marcas rojas en la cara y acompañado de su fiel perro, akamaru)

- hola a todos (pero noto a su amigo y compañero de equipo triste)…hola neji por que tan triste?

- lo que pasa Lee es que… Ten Ten se me declaro hace dos días después del entrenamiento, cuando te fuiste con Sakura (esto ultimo hizo que un azabache que había permanecido inmóvil y pensativo tomara mas importancia a la conversación)

- ah! Ya recuerdo… entonces por que estas tan deprimido? Si Ten Ten ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace ya tiempo

- que!...desde cuando?

- uuuuuuuuh! Si supieras con tan buenos ojos y eres igual de despistado que Naruto…( esto ultimo hizo que el joven ojos azul casi se ahogara con el plato numero 20 que comía)

- como que despistado!

- bueno Naruto… tu nunca te distes cuenta de Hinata (decía un kiba con una gran risa, el comentario le cayo como un balde de agua)

- y eso a que te importa (alzando el puño y empezando a reñir con kiba, en esto Sasuke hablo poniendo fin a la discusión)

- estábamos aquí reunidos para darle consejos a neji sobre lo de Ten Ten y para no hablar de otras

- tienes razón Sasuke …pero antes.. Hinata ya es mi N O V I A para que lo sepas

- ya lo sabemos se le nota la alegría a Hinata (dijo el encapuchado)

- eh! Pero Shino yo la veo normal como siempre cuando entrenamos

- tienes que ser mas observador

- bueno ya regresando al tema principal… que voy hacer?

Como cain y abel  
Es un partido cruel  
Tienes que pelear por una estrella  
Consigue con honor La copa del amor  
Para sobrevivir y luchar por ella  
Luchar por ella (si!)  
Luchar por ella (si!) 

Lee observaba la situación y recordaba a una Sakura llorando mientras el se retiraba, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Naruto el cual al ver la expresión pensativa se le quedo viendo lo que provoco que todos hicieran lo mismo

- que te pasa cejotas

- eh! Nada

- mmm…aja

- bueno yo pienso que si una chica me quisiera lucharía contra viento y marea por su amor… y nunca dejaría que la flama de la juventud se apagara... Estaría a su lado para ser su apoyo

Cada palabra que decía era escuchada por todos, en especial por Sasuke que lo miraba con ojos de incredulidad mientras Lee miraba fijamente su ramen

Tu y yo!  
Ale, ale, ale Go, go, gol!  
Ale, ale, ale Arriba va!  
El mundo esta de pie Go, go, gol!  
Ale, ale, ale 

Después de las sabias palabras de Lee se escucho un enorme silencio hasta que alguien lo rompió

- vaya Lee eso es todo (respondió Kiba con una semisonrisa, el comentario de Lee estaban llenas de tristeza pero con una gran alegría)…mmm estas mas extraño que lo normal

- tu crees (respondió sin quitar la vista de su tazón de sopa casi vacío, mostraba una cara triste con una pequeña sonrisa nadie imaginaba lo que había pasado dos días atrás)…bueno será mejor que me valla sino Gai-sensei me castigara… solo te digo algo:

La vida es  
Competicion  
Hay que sonar  
Ser campeon  
La copa es  
La bendicion  
La ganaras  
Tu instito natural  
Vencer a tu rival  
Tienes que pelear por una estrella  
Consigue con honor La copa del amor  
Para sobrevivir y luchar por ella  
Luchar por ella (si!)  
Luchar por ella (si!) 

- a ti te pasa algo (dijo Neji mirando fijamente a Lee)

- nada… nada me pasa…bueno me voy…sin embargo lucha por el amor nunca lo dejes y si ya lo tienes no lo pierdas… bueno adiós

Lee se fue retirando sin mirar atrás

- que le pasa?

- nada… (Dándole Naruto una respuesta baga a Neji)

- eso no es verdad

- a lo mejor Sakura rompió con el (dijo Chouji)

- las mujeres son tan problemáticas

- no es eso (todos voltearon a ver a Naruto)…mmm… el… fue quien rompió con Sakura hace dos días

- queeeeeee! Pero si estaban felices los dos (dijo Neji un poco exaltado)

- en el amor no hay reglas claras, todo lo que hacemos es por impulso (dijo Sai)

- de donde sacaste eso (dijo Naruto)

- de un libro de Jiraya (sacando un libro color verde que decía como titulo "tácticas icha icha")

- ""ero-senin, es un buen consejo"" decía Naruto en su mente

Después de charlar unos momentos cada uno se retiro a su respectivo hogar, en una calle se veía como Naruto y Sasuke caminaban

- Naruto por que rompieron?

- no lo se

- si lo sabes

- claro pero no te lo voy a decir

- que!

- solo te digo una cosa…sigue los consejos de Lee

Así dejo a un Sasuke incrédulo y sorprendido que solo pensaba en una cosa "como lo supo solo estábamos Sakura y yo… pero eso quiere decir que ella me ama"


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Titulo: mi amor, mi salvación

Canción. El amor (Tito "el bambino")

El amor? Solo una palabra una emoción, un sentimiento, una locura de la razón, solo una fantasía que puede cambiar la historia, brindándole la chispa de la magia a la vida.

El amor es una magia...

una simple fantasía...

es como un sueño...

que al fin lo encontré...

es como una luz...

que se esparce por el alma...

y recorre como el agua...

hasta que llena el corazón...

Los días habían transcurrido desde la pequeña reunión en el puesto de Ichiraku, un día soleado, el sol empezaba a salir con los primero rayos que anuncian la llegada de un halcón proveniente de la aldea de Suna, en su espalda traía un pergamino para el Hokage con una petición de misión de un año la cual consistía en un intercambio de ninjas con el fin de mantener la alianza entre las dos aldeas.

- buenos días, Hokage…le trai…que? ( una Ninja había entrado en la oficina del Hokage, sin embargo a pesar de ser las 9 de la mañana no se encontraba nadie trabajando)

- por que te molestas en venir tan temprano si sabes que el llega siempre tarde? (dijo una chica que llegaba a paso lento)

- pero ahora es el Hokage debe de ser mas responsable y mas puntual… no lo crees Shizune

- si… (Lo decía con resignación mientras la otra Ninja miraba con tristeza) pero que se puede hacer Hikari

- hola, perdón la demora pero me perdí en el camino de la vida… (Decía un Kakashi entrando por la ventana y mirando a las dos Ninja s que lo estaban esperando) bueno es hora de trabajar y que tenemos para hoy

- nos llego esta petición del Kasekage

Después de tener el pergamino en sus manos y examinar la misión seria considerada de nivel B en la que pedían un cambio temporal de ninjas para intercambiar conocimientos en diferentes cosas, en la petición pedían a Shikamaru Nara como líder (por obvias razones shika-tema (soy fan de esta pareja también)), Shino Aburame, Rock Lee y Sakura Haruno, cada uno era un miembro de los grupos de ninjas de elite (los antes conocidos por los novatos).

y va creciendo y creciendo

como nubes en el cielo

dando vueltas por el mundo

es increíble

así es el amor

y al fin lo encontré

El rumor de que los cuatros shinobis se irían por un largo año era tomada con tristeza, por lo que Ino organizo una reunión para que todos festejaran su amistad y el amor d algunos. Todos estaban reunidos ya que el rumor ya era un hecho.

- mañana habrá una reunión en Ichiraku a las 7 de la noche ya que pasado mañana se van a ir los cuatro por un año

- por que? (Decía Kiba)

- serás tonto, pasado mañana se van a ir cuatro personas y no los veremos en un año (contestaba Ino)

- que problemático pero bueno nos vemos mañana (decía Shikamaru retirando se del lugar junto con Chouji)

Mientras cada uno se retiraba de la reunión. Lee miraba a Sakura y podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos y al otro extremo del grupo estaba Sasuke mirando a Sakura de reojo miraba como se iba con Naruto y Hinata que iba caminando al lado del rubio tomándolo del brazo y sonriendo.

Sasuke se fue a su casa y cuando iba a cruzar la puerta miro hacia atrás ahí estaba Lee mirándolo fijamente

- por que no haz hecho algo para recuperarla? (preguntaba un Lee con un poco de enojo)

- sobre que? (respondía un Sasuke con una cara inexpresiva)

- sobre que!...como que sobre que …sobre Sakura

- ella me dijo que no me ama

Flash Back

-así son las cosas

- pe…pero como (Sasuke no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra solo hablaba entre cortado) como… con esas simples palabras… tratas de arreglar todo

- como (Sakura con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo, llanto, odio y desesperación dijo) COMO YO SIEMPRE ESTUBE AHÍ ESPERANDO QUE ME DEJARAS ESTAR A TU LADO, SIEMPRE TE HABRI MI CORAZON, PERO… (entre sollozos)... QUE ES LO QUE ME DISTES DESPRESIO. TUS MIRADAS FRIAS… YO SIMPLEMENTE ERA UN ESTORBO PARA TI… COMO PUEDES VENIR AHORA Y DECIR "SAKURA AUN TE AMO" CUANDO YO HE TRATADO DE OLVIDAR, DE ENTERRAR ESE AMOR QUE SENTIA POR TI

Se escucho otro silencio entre ambos jóvenes, un silencio tenso en el cual se podía sentir la tristeza de los dos.

- aun me amas (dijo Sasuke con un tono de seguridad)

- no eso se quedo en el pasado

- es mentira no me has podido olvidar

- tan solo mantente alejado de mi... déjame hace mi vida junto a Lee.. ya no me molestes …busca a alguien mas

- te dejare en paz cuando me lo niegues

- Esta bien si es eso lo que quieres te lo diré… yo YA NO TE AMO

…estas feliz deja vivir mi vida

- si ahora ya me puedo ir… pero aun lo puedo notar no me has olvidado

End Flash Back

- cuando una persona no puede superar el pasado lo trata de ocultar hasta que lo olvida…pero

- pero que?... ella me lo dijo

- ella es como una flor de cerezo fuerte y hermosa pero también es delicada…a demás ella…todavía… te ama…no te ha podido olvidar

- entonces por que me lo niega

- eres igual de despistado como Neji…pero bueno ella ya no quiere sufrir por ti …pero su felicidad es a tu lado

- eso no tiene lógica

- lo se pero así es el amor

el amor te ciega

aunque a veces te engaña

el amor es pureza

si es que alguien tu amas

el amor te atrapa

y del nunca escaparás

sólo tienes que aprender amar, amar

- eso no tiene lógica

- Sasuke, Sasuke…(soltando un suspiro) el amor no tiene lógica solo se siente y se disfruta…bueno me voy piénsalo

Fue así como se fue Lee dejando a un Sasuke desconcertado y pensativo.

y va creciendo y creciendo

como nubes en el cielo

dando vueltas por el mundo

es increíble

así es el amor

y al fin lo encontré

Ya era la hora acordada para la reunión todos se habían juntado para celebrar, pidieron sus platos de diferentes tipos de rame, y empezaron a platicar hasta que anocheció era ya tarde y el día siguiente los cuatro elegidos se irían al amanecer a Suna así que todos se retiraron.

y va creciendo y creciendo

como nubes en el cielo

dando vueltas por el mundo

es increíble

así es el amor

y al fin lo encontré

Sakura se fue sola, en su camino llego a un punto en el que ella recordaba una escena dolorosa en donde ofreció el cielo y la felicidad a un vengador que solo la desprecio, trato de irse del lugar pero no pudo, un chico salio de las sombras

- Sakura tenemos que hablar

- …

- Sakura por favor perdóname

Ella quedo impactada ante tal declaración "un perdón", una palabra que nunca se escucharía de un orgullosos Uchija

- que?...por que tendría que perdonarte?

- por lo que te hice en esa noche que me fui de la aldea me ofrecistes el cielo y yo solo te insulte

- eso quedo en el pasado

- no es solo eso

- entonces que?

- quiero que me perdones y…que… me…aceptes

- eso nunca pasara…ahora voy a tratar de recuperar a Lee

- por que si no lo amas

- tu nunca lo entenderías

- el me dijo algo "ella todavía te ama no te ha podido olvidar"

Sakura no podía creer que Lee se aya dado cuenta de que ella no había podido olvidara a Sasuke entonces recordó las palabras que le dijo cuando terminaron "no te mientas mas…el amor verdadero es irremplazable nunca se puede cambiar…solo te pido una cosa nunca olvides todo lo que vivimos juntos…se fuerte, no te rindas y…sobretodo…nunca dejes de sonreír

- así que el lo sabia…después de todo el fue mi salvador

- "mi salvador" (esa palabra resonaba en su mente el la había salvado de la tristeza, de la obscuridad) tu salvador

- si el me regreso la alegría

- "ahora comprendo el la ama y quiere su felicidad…gracias Lee"

- se mi salvadora…por favor

Ella recordaba solo unas palabras "no te mientas". Sasuke no pudo ver cuando Sakura se acerco a el y le dio un tierno beso, un beso cargado de felicidad, alegría, un beso que lleno de amor.

el amor te ciega

aunque a veces te engaña

el amor es pureza

si es que alguien tu amas

el amor te atrapa

y del nunca escaparás

sólo tienes que aprender amar, amar

- te esperare

- dentro de un año nos veremos

Mirándose con ternura bajo una hermosa noche de luceros

el amor te ciega

aunque a veces te engaña

el amor es pureza

si es que alguien tu amas

el amor te atrapa

y del nunca escaparás

sólo tienes que aprender amar, amar

Había trascurrido un año, era el día, la mañana era fría pero eso no importaba en las grandes puertas de Konoha se encontraba un joven azabeche mirando el horizonte, era como la ocasión en que encontró a Hinata esperando a Naruto.

Flash Back

La mañana se acercaba una chica de ojos de perla estaba esperando en la entrada de la aldea al dueño de sus suspiros, un ángel que esperaba a un chico de ojos azules, admiraba el horizonte esperando alguna señal de el. Sasuke miraba como aquella chica de cabellos azulados se encontraba en la entrada, así que decidió acercarse a ella.

- buenos día Hinata

- eh… buenos días Sasuke

- que haces tan temprano aquí?

- esperando a una persona.

- ah!...

End Flash Back

Entre la maleza del bosque se podía ver a cuatro sombras caminando hacia la entrada de la aldea shinobi, eran difusas, Sasuke solo miraba una sombra hasta que llegaron todos y el solo dijo

- ya era hora

- la espera es un don (respondió Shino)

- lo se fue un año muy largo

- si pero fue una gran experiencia ahora la flama de la juventud arde con mas intensidad

- que pereza. Todos son muy problemáticos, pero bueno hay que ir a entregar el reporte

-solo tienes que ir tu

- eh! Grandes amigos (con cabes bajo mirando el piso y dirigiéndose hacia la torre Hokage)

Quedando solo dos personas. Sasuke tenía una hermosa sonrisa y miraba a la persona que se quedo con una encantadora mirada la cual hacia que se quedara hinoptizado

- fue mucho tiempo no lo crees Sakura?

- tal vez (descubriéndose la cara y mostrando unos encantadores ojos color jade)… pero valió la pena

- lo valió

Acercándose cada vez mas hasta que la abrazo y le dio un delicado beso susurrándole unas palabras al oído

el amor es una magia...

una simple fantasía...

es como un sueño...

que al fin lo encontré...

es como una luz...

que se esparce por el alma...

y recorre como el agua...

hasta que llena el corazón...

- te amo

- yo también mi flor de cerezo

Regalándole una hermosa sonrisa junto con otro delicado beso, uno en el que se podían demostrar todo el amor que se tienen.

Fin


End file.
